infinite_demon_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Welcome to Demon World
Now that you've taken the first step. This will be where you create your character. tumblr_o4kfr5U3nP1u3bn17o1_r1_500.gif Within the Demon world, there are several types of creatures that coexist within the realm. Below I will list out the types of Demons and Creatures that you are allowed to be within the RP. Other additional types of creatures are allowed but you must first consult with an administrator before getting such races or ethereal beings approved. Playable Races ''Demons '' '' j4sGfjXs2e0Du.gif '' A user with this ability either is or can transform into a demon, an evil spirit, fallen angel or Satanic divinity. Most commonly user retains their general form but with some additions; horns, claws, fangs and tail are common, as are wings, more fit (muscular and/or larger) body and color change (red, blue or black dominate) but there are several kinds of demons who are far less humanoid, varying from strange, surreal or even absolutely horrific. Physical Demons aren't necessarily solid matter, but they are material/energy beings with relatively defined/stable form and often at least somewhat human-like mind. Most users that aren't originally of demonic stock have this variation. Note that demons of this group aren't necessarily any weaker than those of the other groups, they are simply more "solid" in mind and body. ''Youkai '' '' tumblr_inline_omxb46DMIT1s4hiq3_500.gif tumblr_mqf6084Zp41sv98gio1_500.gif '' A user with this ability either is or can transform into a youkai (ghost, phantom, strange apparition), a class of supernatural monsters in Japanese folklore. Japanese folklorists and historians use yōkai as "supernatural or unaccountable phenomena to their informants". In the Edo period, many artists, such as Toriyama Sekien, created yōkai inspired by folklore or their own ideas, and in the present several yōkai created by them are wrongly considered as being of legendary origin. Yōkai range eclectically from the malevolent to the mischievous, or occasionally bring good fortune to those who encounter them. They have often animal features (such as the Kappa, which is similar to a turtle, or the Tengu which has wings), other times they can appear mostly human, some look like inanimate objects and others have no discernible shape. In some folklore, Yōkai is originally animals or spirits infused with supernatural energy that turns them into Yōkai. Yōkai usually has a spiritual supernatural power, with shapeshifting being one of the most common. ( This is for all Japanese Mythos creatures ) *Bakeneko/Nekomata (Cats) - Bakeneko are said to be able to grow as large as a house. Nekomata are said to be more powerful Bakeneko who's tail eventually grew so long that it forked in two. (More) *- Hebi (Snakes) One of the most secretive type of Yōkai. Not much is known about them. (More) *- Inugami (Dogs)/Ha-inu (Winged Dog) May they be made by Humans for nefarious or benevolent purposes, both Inugami and Ha-inu are powerful creatures. (More) *-Kamaitachi (Sickle Weasel) Often depicted as traveling in trios, those Yōkai appear out of nowhere and attack unsuspecting victims with vicious wind-based attacks. (More) *- Kitsune (Foxes) Foxes that can shapeshift when they reach a hundred years, then grow a new tail every century, up to 9. (More) *- Mujina (Badger) It is said to be the best shapeshifter of all Yōkai, able to imitate any Humans perfectly. (More) *- Ōkami (Wolves) Protective spirits said to be blessed by the gods, who sometimes protect travelers from dangers in the mountains. (More) *- Tanuki (Raccoon Dogs) Hedonistic tricksters which can shapeshift at ease and temporarily transform leaves into money. (More) *- Tsuchigumo/Jorogumo (Spiders) Spiders shapeshifters who prey on Humans through traps and trickery. *Oni- Ogres-like Monsters with horns, colored skin and long fangs. (More) *Tengu- Winged, long noses, supernatural powers and skilled in martial arts. (More) *Kappa- Strange creatures said to have a bowl full of water on their head, which gives them their strenght. (More) *Ningyo- Merfolks who may appear like a fish with a Human torso or a Human with a fish's torso. (More) *Kirin- The eastern equivalent of a western unicorn, it is seen as a heavely beast that may live for thousand of years. (More) *-Kodama- The spirit of a tree, neither really ghost nor monster. (More) *Komainu- Stone creatures that usually guard shrines and important places (rich homes, castles, etc). They can be tigers, boars, lions, dogs, wolves, foxes, etc. (More) ''Humans '' 4bd07aa8e71e0faa37c928605b99f35eab4fd774_hq.gif 45c.gif The Humans within the Demon World/Golden Sphere, are nothing too unnatural in terms of the typical humans like on the planet Gaia. But, they do have a higher Chi reserve and can produce magic easily due to it being embedded into their genetics if they study it for a good amount of time. Humans typically live within the Quadrants but sometimes they do like to live in the wilderness or in small cities or villages away from the busy city life of the quadrants. Humans aren't common in this world, however, for every 20 Yokai there is 1 human. However in the Southern Quadrant, humans coexist fully here, its predominantly inhabited by the humans of the Demon World. Locations As a resident of the Demon World, your going to need to have a place to stay. These locations are briefly explained to give you a general gist, but if you wish to know more detail. Please click the links corresponding with each location. ' The West Quadrant '' ab072a516e2618b9970ddcbfc5ecc1aa.jpg '' '''''The West Quadrant is the loosely claimed capital city of the Kingdoms as well as one of the largest and most modern cities in the world, with a population of millions. Located on the shores of Leviathan Bay, it is built upon what was once the territory of a Tengu colony and was founded by a Daiyokai named "Levi" after the conclusion of the Five Thousand Year War as a haven for aristocrats and megalomaniacs looking for the material values of life. Being a modern urban center, the West Quadrant boasts significant high-rise development as well as the widespread use of automobiles, motorcycles, and airships, along with other smaller gear powered devices that make life "easier" than the common man who still believes in messenger pigeons and speaking stones. ''The East Quadrant '' '' 724cbf12fb9dd97546ff8f4bc89021ff.jpg '' The East Quadrant is stretching from the quiet, rich lands of the Golden Kin, to the bustling coastal trade cities of The current Dynasty. The East Quadrant has been a beacon of light and culture for centuries. More than a dozen dynasties have ruled since it was founded under the leadership of Emperor Shun Liang, and each has been more glorious than its predecessor. Not that the land is always peaceful, but the current Emperor, Emperor Kong Liang, has turned turmoil to harmony in the eyes of his people. His dynasty is called the Yumao Dynasty. And his Kingdom resides in the Captial of the East Quadrant known as The Fenghuang Diguo. ''The North Quadrant '' '' acee4fa5c5ca3bb968677a410a04da1d.jpg Northern_capital_city_under_attack.png '' The North Quadrant is one of the original six quadrants and its citizens primarily inhabit the northernmost regions of the demonic realm. The inhabitants of the North Quadrant are generally neutral on political matters and strive to live in harmony with the other six quadrants. Despite their peaceful nature, the citizens of the North Quadrant contributed toward important battles near the end of the 5000 Year War. The North Quadrant was responsible for a major defeat of the South Quadrant, resulting in the death of some of the most notable commanders in their force. ''The Southern Quadrant '' '' bbb82d0518ee60e55466010ef60ddf24.jpg Image1ib8.jpg '' The south quadrant is a ruthless militaristic quadrant where the strongest of warriors reside. This also where most of the Oni population coexist as soldiers for King Nobu. Whom rules over this land with an iron fist. King Nobu has ruled this land for as long as the Demon Realm has existed. The Nobu Empire crushes anything in his path with his 7 Generals. The Nobu Empire Capital, also known as Seven City, is the seat of the government for the Nobu Nation. It is home to Lord Nobu, the Royal family, and nobles of the Nobu Empire. The capital is located on the Capital Island, a large island in the western region of the Nobu Empire. This city is one of the larger cities of the six quadrants. It has a distinct layout, consisting of a harbor surrounded by a dock and the Royal Plaza, an industrial harbor city behind the plaza, buildings, and homes scattered around the surrounding hills, and finally, another neighborhood in the crater of a dormant volcano known as Vulcan, where Nobu Empire elite live around the Royal Palace. The city has an extensive defense mechanism and is, alongside The Fenghuang Diguo, the most heavily fortified. ''Misc Locations '' These locations are also other places that your character could be from. '' The Eastern Wilderness ' ''' forest1.jpg ''This area contains all of the Eastern Quad's wilderness. Between all ''45 ''of the states within the Quadrants. Filled with grassy lands, mountains and one desert that's still nowhere near as hot the West Quad's desert. This land is filled with wildlife. Demons and Humans both live out within the forest. Most of the Humans are hunters and strong martial artist so be careful if you try to get the drop on them. *The town of Silent Gultch *Black Seed Village - *Holden's Reach *Crooklock city -Welcome to Crooklock City. The most moraless, faithless, corrupt town in all of the Eastern Quadrant. It is home to over 20,000 citizens and probable thugs, pickpockets, and murderers. This is where the sinners are. So watch your back, guard your pockets, and put anything of value to you out of sight. If you don't want it stolen then keep it hidden. If you don't want your head on a spike in the morning sleep with one eye open tonight. The Mountain Lands of the Southern Quad ' ''' Fan_Ming_Art_015b.jpg The Deadly mountains are filled with some of the most vicious creatures that the Demon World can muster. The Southern Quadrant has 23 states but they are mostly all surrounded by the main Quadrant within the area ( The South Quad ). Humans use the mountain like area to mine for ores, alot of humans do there work here in the mine fields in tunnels. But its dangerous due to the monsters that surround the area. 'The Tundra ' FrozenLand-area1.jpg ' The Tundra lies outside of the Northern quadrant, or rather it IS the northern quadrant itself. It is the literal definition of "winter wonderland". The Tundra is the most rugged region in Demon World not only containing five of the highest peaks on the continent, excluding mount Cerberus, but also very snowy and cold. Most of these snowy lands are vertical; mountains, cliffs, and deep valleys. The vast majority of settlements, if any dare to settle here to begin with, cling to these valleys. Some dare do, but most know that the Tundra is one of the windiest parts of the quadrant and the chill combined with the cold can render any warm body as lifelessly cold as a glacier in the ocean. Not even the regular demons that inhabit the liveable areas dare to journey here unless they have too, allowing the Wolf Youkai to reign supreme here. 'The Scorchfeilds' fantasy_desert_landscape_by_kelvintse-d6fr6jq.png The Scorch fields lay in the not so hospitable areas of the West Quadrant. The City capital that people have come to know is walled for a very good reason. It protects from the mutated desert like demons and creatures that lay outside of its walls in a place known as the Scorchfeilds. Deemed to be inhabitable unless literally bred or raised there, the temperatures in these fields can reach up to 2,000 degrees at high noon. Those who travel through it best go by vehicle or eat a special fruit that grants immunity to the deserts effects. One here too long will suffer dehydration in 2 minutes and illusions/hysteria within the first. These fields are also is home to the ruins of countless civilizations that had perished beneath its sands. It's blazing heat, ferocious sandstorms, and lack of water, makes it nearly impossible to survive in these parts. Out of the 30 states that reside in the west quadrant, the majority of these reside in the center where the city and the farmlands. The rest of the lands are the desert which you see before you. Factions The Kurogumo ''Somewhere in the northernmost parts of the North Quadrant, there exists a secret clan of insectoid Youkai assassins and thieves known as the KuroGumo. This group has existed for centuries and thrives on the evil intention of the people who pay for their services. Its warriors are chosen at birth to be raised apart from the workings of day to day civilization and are stripped of their former lives. Only the clan knows their existence. Each of them possess certain techniques that set them apart from normal Youkai and Oni. These techniques are passed on from generation to generation and honed throughout the experiences of life. '' 'Hjärtan Av ' [http://infinite-demon-world.wikia.com/wiki/Hj%C3%A4rtan_Av_Dragonist '''''Dragonist]'' '' " You Must Find The Chosen Elemental Dragons That Possess The Sphere of Their Spirits That Will Illuminate When They Had Chose the user to behold the powers of their element When The Dragon Is Slain.The Dragons had been in a long slumber that had been bewitched by the Witch Doctor that had aided Nido The All Father.. Thus when she had passed.. the spell was broken.. an the dragons flocked around the Realm.. bringing chaos to villages,even the depths of oceans..while others lay around on mountains of there own elements..Can you slay the Dragons an see if you possess to be Chosen of the Legendary Dragons.. and To slay Lofus.. The Scandalous King of Ostund..If you can that is.. Lofus is the only one that possesses the last and final and rarest..Spirit of the Spheres.. The Dragon of Divines." ''The Infinites '' The story of the group known as The Infinite truly begins centuries ago, they are said to have originated out of the southern quadrant due to their powerful in-depth abilities to use magic and sorcery. Seeking autonomy from the oppressive class system of the time, a few citizens fled into the volcanic regions of Vulcan and Katon. There they developed ninjutsu, a stealthy martial art perhaps inspired by stealth fighters of the Eastern Quadrant. Category:Information